Zombies Don't Come in Sexy
by quirky21
Summary: Oneshot related to my Dumb Luck fic. Shannon and Letty's first Halloween together. Costumes, trick or treating, party. No smut, but M for the usual adult themes and badassery.


A/N – Happy Halloween from NYC! ...because that's where I was instead of at home, writing. I really, really, honestly intended to have this up that day! But... my brother drove through town, needed help staying awake for the rest of the road trip. And I got a free trip to NYC, including an invite to a fuckin sick houseparty in Queens.

Anyway, this is that Halloween oneshot that I promised. There will be two chapters. No more. The second is being finished, will be up by this weekend.

I unashamedly admit that I have next to no knowledge about theatre cosmetics. Inform me, and I'll revise... if it doesn't change the scene too much ;) I also didn't really take into consideration that Jack would be like, two, in this and not as easy to scare as an infant. Whatever.

Since I foresee some of you asking, I'm not sure if Dumb Luck will have Mia's second pregnancy. Don't take the fact that there's not a second kid in this as a sign that there won't be in DL. I just haven't decided yet.

* * *

 **Halloween, Dumb Luck Style**

 _Zombies don't come in sexy_

Shannon sighed. "You _would_ choose a scary monster."

From around Mia's carefully dabbing makeup brush, Letty squinted. Mia gave her a warning glare, and she swallowed her retort.

"You get to see Letty in a bikini almost every week." Mia said.

"And I thoroughly enjoy seeing her arse in it." Tone whining, bottom lip stuck out, Shannon replied. Letty grit her teeth.

Dab. Dab. God, makeup stank, especially this fake blood stuff. "What'd you expect out of her? Sexy nurse? Blonde wig?"

Immediately, Shan's face twisted up. "No."

The brush lifted and stilled a couple inches from Letty's face while Mia paused and gave Shannon an eyebrow. "But you hoped for sexy something."

Letty gave her own eyebrow a questioning lift. What was Shannon fidgeting for? And, what the fuck was wrong with her costume choice? It was fuckin' badass!

"I'm not fond of horror movies," was her lame shrug.

Mia rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Under Letty's gaze, Shannon fidgeted more until she made some excuse about alcohol and fled the room.

"You'd think that after living with you for half a year, and knowing you for even longer that she'd know that Letty Ortiz doesn't do sexy Playboy bunny." Mia smiled at her. "You don't really like her ballerina getup either, even if it is all dark and wicked, huh? Just nod."

Letty nodded.

"It's from a movie called _Black Swan_."

"Oh," right. That's why it was kinda familiar. It was such a mindfuck movie that Letty had tried to forget it. What the hell was Shan talking about? _Black Swan_ was fuckin' scary as hell!

"Do you guys do roleplay?"

What?

"Costumes in bed, Let. Acting." She closed her eyes and took a breath, looked a little pained. "You didn't with Dom either, did you?"

No.

"Ugh. God, I did not need that mental image. Anyway, it's fun, and more importantly, it's an outlet for intimate discussion."

What the hell for?

A few light strokes, and Mia dropped her brush into a cup. She sat back. "Brian and I play sometimes. Don't worry, I won't go into detail. Point is, sometimes things sit in our heads and could use a little airing out."

Which one of them was supposed to be the "older sister" again? Why was Mia always the one doling out relationship advice? Letty had way more experience. Unsuccessful experience, but...

"Don't you have any fantasies that you wouldn't mind Shannon helping you with?"

Shannon already took care of her with massages and toys and those awesome strap-ons.

Mia sighed. "Like a scenario or celebrity that you've always had a thing for? Letty, you do have an imagination."

How did Mia read her mind like that? How did Shannon? Her photographer-ninja could always... Shannon in a ninja outfit.

A smile lit on Mia's face. "You thought of something."

She rolled her eyes, but gave her sister a little grin. Yea, okay. Getting taken in a dark corner in public with Shan dressed up like a ninja would be fun.

"God, I'm glad that I can't read your mind. Put that smile away, you dirty freak." Laughing, Mia, swatted at her and got up. "The blood should set within ten. You can talk, or snarl, or whatever, then."

Mia went about cleaning up her tools, and Letty got out of her chair. She went right for the mirror and gasped. "Damn."

For once, Mia didn't scold her. She blushed a little, and Letty gave her a sideways hug for it. Mia could've been a Hollywood artist, without a doubt. Letty looked at herself again. Cold white eyes took in exposed flesh and bone, dripping blood, angry blue veins stretching away from the ragged injury. From cheek to throat, she was ripped open. Most of the flesh was missing, but some hung on and flapped as she moved. Her clothes were torn, dirty and blood-stained. Scratches and another, smaller injury on her arm was clearly a human bite.

Mia was a fucking genius. What was her costume anyway? She'd spent half the afternoon in painting clothes doing Letty's transformation.

"I'd better go get myself ready."

Letty gave her a little nod, went back to admiring her zombie-fied self. She couldn't wait to do an open-mouthed snarl and put her yellow contact lenses in.

* * *

Slipping up behind her lover, who was staring out at darkening L.A., Letty pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Shan."

"Yes, love?" Her voice was a little tight. She really didn't like the zombie costume, eh?

"I was thinking," she purposely breathed across Shannon's neck and ear. Goosebumps prickled. "That maybe if you tell me what kind of costume you want me in, I might wear it for you some time."

Slowly, Shannon turned around. Within the dark makeup, her sea-green eyes glittered. "You'd dress up for me?"

What wouldn't she do for her favorite woman? "I might even tell you about this little fantasy that I have about you."

Her smile was as breathtaking as ever. "I'd kiss you into oblivion if you wasn't for your makeup."

Chuckling, "You can make it through tonight, Shan."

"We're ready!" Brian called from the other room.

Shannon moved to join the family, but Letty caught her arm. "Your costume is incredible." Letty gave what smile she could under the makeup. "You look beautiful, and you would have been an amazing ballerina."

Under her praise, Shannon beamed even brighter. "I love how you remember little details like that."

Letty's heart swelled. Breath gone raspy, "You've always been important to me."

Smile tender, Shan bent and kissed Letty's least-makeup covered cheek. She took up a hand and tucked it around her arm. "Come, my undead lady. We have a night of candy-stealing to get on with."

Jack went wide-eyed and still when Letty peeked at him. His soft Nintendo villain costume with its turtle shell back, bright red hair, and crazy bib was great. It brought back memories of her youth playing video games with Dom and the crew. Even his stroller had been decked out as that flying flower-cup thing. The scared kiddo burst into wild tears.

Grinning at her own scariness, she retreated while Mia went to comfort him. He cried harder. Mia gave Brian a desperate look, but he shrugged, his long black cloak and rusty chains lifting with them. "If he's crying over your makeup," he gestured at his gorey face. Diagonal across his face was a zipper that opened up to reveal glistening, bloody muscle and bone.

Mia started to run a hand through her hair, barely stopped herself before she ruined the perfectly coiffed mane, giant mouse ears, and bow. Her Minnie Mouse makeup was fabulous, beyond fabulous. She looked like a fuckin Disney rockstar. Black along the edges of her hair, white face, glittery lipstick painted into a heart on her lips. Instead, she tugged at her 50's era dress. "Dom! Could use a little uncle help down here!"

"Coming," was hollered back. Heavy footsteps clattered down the stairs, and a broad-shouldered gangster in a double-breasted suit appeared. "What's up? Why's Jack crying?"

Shannon murmured. "Poor little guy doesn't recognize anyone."

"Aww, Jack." Dom took off his white fedora hat before scooping the little Bowser Jr. into a hug.

The tugging on the dress became twisting, and Letty frowned. Shan caught it, turned to Mia and squeaked. "Oh, Mia! That is the cutest pram I've ever seen! Where'd you get the idea for it?"

Her anxiety over Jack's unhappy reaction to the makeup and costumes was washed away by Shannon's bright smile. That woman didn't even have to kick anyone's ass to be Letty's hero.

In a low whisper, Brian sang in Letty's ear. "I know someone who's getting laid tonight."

She smirked up at him, and he echoed it.

* * *

They met Mia's friend and her three-year-old a couple blocks down. Their matching Star Wars costumes were definitely not store bought. If they weren't homemade, or at least made by a really talented tailor, then Letty would wash her makeup off and go trick or treating in a white bikini and angel wings. She'd even wear a stupid halo.

"Zara Adjani!" Why did she always use Zara's full name? Mia had the oddest quirks. "Your costumes turned out amazing. I can't believe they only took you two weeks to finish." Mia gushed.

Smirk curling, Letty gave herself a mental high five.

"What are you so pleased about, love?"

"I decided what I'm going to do to you when we take our costumes off."

Shan giggled. "Before or after that party we're going to?"

Running her gaze over defined triceps, strong hands, and cut thighs, Letty contemplated her options. Skipping the party to fuck Shannon all night was tempting. She really wanted to go dancing too. "After. I want to watch you dance."

"You'll be off your face by ten, scarin' the knickers off everyone."

Letty hoped that her curled lip and bared teeth looked as gruesome as she wanted it to. "Duh."

"Not gonna have the brain power to get my knickers off by the time we get home." Shannon teased.

She had a point. "Tell me about this kinky fantasy you have of me."

Hands on hips, "Just like that, out in public?"

"Yep. If you wait til later, when we're drunk, there's a good chance I'll forget." Letty argued. "How will I be able to surprise you some night if I don't remember what it is you want?"

Sea-green traced her face for a long minute. "If you still want to know tomorrow when we're sober, I'll tell you."

The bit of a game that pulling the kinkiness out Shannon faded to a serious endeavor. Whatever the fantasy, Shannon felt vulnerable sharing it. Letty respected that. Her response echoed the gravity of the situation. "I'll ask you again at dinner."

An odd smile formed. Letty grabbed up a hand, linking their fingers how Shan liked, and tugged her down to their waiting friends.


End file.
